


Who am I? I am-

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, except for one, taehyun centric, the other members aren’t actual people here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Taehyun woke up in a completely foreign place, then dolls started talking to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever heard of a game called Pocket Mirror? This is sort of inspired by that game!  
> But unlike the game, this is nothing horrible.

The boy jolted up, only to find him in a completely foreign place. 

He wasn't even on a proper bed - just on a floor, surrounded by beautiful paintings which he had never seen.

"Where is this place..." He mumbled, standing up.

This place isn't just foreign - it's unreal. He could hear chattering among dolls.

"Ah, he's woken up!" A doll resembling red-riding hood squeaked, startling a few other dolls.

"He is!" A matryoshka-like doll exclaimed, "Hello there, sir!"

"Hello..." He greeted back, confused as ever, "You are..."

"Eh, I'm a doll, obviously," The matryoshka-like doll replied, "We're all dolls. Who are you?"

"I-" He paused, realizing he didn't remember what his name was, nor who he was, "I don't know..."

"You don't know? That's troubling," Another fox plush commented, "You should probably set off then. Find who you are."

"Find...who I am?"

"Yeah, obviously!" Red-riding hood look-alike squeaked, "Surely you have to know! We all know who we are!"

"Is - is that so?" The boy debated with himself whether to trust dolls or not, but he decided to give in. "You're right, I guess."

"Of course we are - we have been here for ages," Fox plush said, "Go. Go through that door and start your adventure."

The boy looked at the direction the fox plush mentioned. Indeed, there's a wooden door which he had not noticed before.

Thanking the dolls, he approached the door, and opened it.


	2. Kai

On the other side of the door is a completely different sight. Flowers of various colours are blooming gloriously, trees are green and standing upright, and the sunshine is warm and comfortable. 

The boy looked around in awe, when a voice called out, “Hello, sir. Welcome to the Prince’s region.”

It took a few moments for the boy to realize that it’s a tulip talking to him.

”Hello...” The boy knelt down and greeted, “Who is the prince?”

”You will see him soon,” The tulip replied politely, “But I can assure you that he’s a friendly, playful person. And he can be a little clingy as well.”

”Is that so...” He asked, “Where do I find him?”

”There’s only a single path here, sir,” The tulip replied, “You will definitely meet him on the way. It’s not necessary to worry.”

”I see,” He stood up, “Thank you, Mr. Tulip.”

”You’re welcome.”

 _Ah, what an incredible place_ , he thought.

* * *

The boy followed the path while admiring the scenery around him, occasionally greeted by the plants around him.

”Hello!”

He looked towards the direction where the voice came from, and to his surprise he saw another boy, seemingly around the same age as him.

”That’s the Prince,” The old tree next to him said.

”Greetings-“

”No need to be so formal,” The Prince skipped towards him, “You see, I’m around the same age as you, I think. I’m Kai! Who are you?”

”I don’t know,” The boy confessed, “I’m trying to find out who I am.”

”Oh, that’s unfortunate,” Kai shrugged, “No worries! Come with me! Let’s enjoy some time together before you continue!”

”But-“

”Come on,” Kai pouted, “You see, I’m the only human here. Plants can’t move. I want to play with another human, please?”

The boy had to admit, Kai is cute. Some entertainment time won’t hurt, right?

”Okay then,” The boy finally agreed, “I will spend some time with you.”

”Hooray!” Kai giggled, “Follow me! My house isn’t far away.”

* * *

“Here we are!” Kai proudly announced after around 10 minutes of walk. On the way, the plants kept on greeting Kai delightedly, so the boy assumed that Kai was indeed a very nice prince.

In front of them, a large mansion stood mightily, yet the mansion itself radiated a cozy feeling even from the outside.

”Welcome back, Prince Kai!” A sunflower outside the house greeted, “Who’s the one beside you?”

”It’s a friend!” Kai repliedly happily, “So I would rather you guys not to bother him with too many questions, alright?”

”Roger that, Prince Kai!”

The door opened automatically for Kai and the boy.

"Welcome to my house!" Kai announced.

The boy, once again, looked around in awe. This place was  _huge._

"Pretty big, isn't it?" Kai giggled, "I designed and made it all by myself!"

"All by yourself?" The boy recapped, "Wow, that's awesome."

"Yeah!" Kai nodded, "Well, we have magic, so it's not that hard, but I still paid actual effort."

"Magic? How does that work?"

"Lazy people used magic to actualize their designs," Kai explained, "But I gathered the construction materials by my own hands,  _then_ used magic to build this."

"It's still awesome," The boy praised.

"Hehe, thank you!" Kai replied cheerfully, "C'mon, I'll lead you to a mansion tour!"

They visited every room, and the boy was surprised at how every toy managed to talk, of all things.

"You've talked to dolls and plants, and talking toys surprise you?" Kai questioned.

"I mean, it's not common for objects to talk..."

"But surely you haven't seen mirrors that can answer your questions, right?"

"Yeah..." The boy said, "I guess so."

He faintly remembered some kind of fairy tale featured a talking mirror. So that really didn't surprise him as much.

* * *

"Come here, this is my favourite place in the house!"

Kai led him into the final room, which was a glass house.

Night had already fallen. The stars were glittering brightly.

"Wow..." The boy could only gaped in astonishment.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Kai proclaimed proudly, "This is why this place is my favourite. C'mon, there's a coach where we could sit on."

"This coach is comfortable," The boy commented as he sat on the coach, Kai jumped into the seat next to him. "Of course! I made it!"

The two looked at the sky silently, until Kai spoke again. "Say, do you want to stay here?"

"I want to..." The boy replied, "But I...couldn't."

"You couldn't? Why?"

"Like I said, I want to know who I am." The boy said, "Staying here isn't helping. It is fun, but I want to achieve my goal."

"Can't you just - stay for a few more days?" Kai asked, small disappointment in his tone. "I have been so lonely - you're the first person I've come across for so many years. I don't want you to leave."

"I'm so sorry..." The boy apologized, "After I achieved my goal, I'll come and find you again...promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Silent fell once again between them.

"Ah..." Kai pointed at the sky, "It's a shooting star."

"Yeah." The boy hummed.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." Kai said. "We aren't suppose to tell, right? So that our wish can come true."

"Yeah." The boy repeated. "So that our wish can come true."

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He apologized once again.

"No, I understand..." Kai sighed, "I just don't want it to be truth."

"Sadly, it is..." The boy also sighed.

"Then," Kai turned to the boy, and left a small peck on his cheek, "I'll wait for you no matter what. Promise?"

"Promise." A light shade of pink crept onto the boy's cheeks.

"Thank you..." Kai said, and much to the boy's shock, he turned into dust without any warning.

A golden bell was left. The boy picked it up.

 _Forgotten Childhood._ The ribbon on the bell read.

"What is this suppose to mean?" He mumbled to himself. There was no answer.

 


	3. Soobin

"Hey there, little one, are you alright?"

The boy fluttered open his eyes, not knowing how he became unconscious, nor how he ended up in this obviously dimmer and more worn house.

For the former question, he assumed he might have fallen asleep on that comfortable chair.

"Little one?" The voice called again. It took him a few seconds to locate and focus on the owner of the voice.

He was not happy about being called "little", but he decided it's better not to argue this against this visibly taller and seemed to be slightly older boy.

"You're finally awake." The taller one smiled, lip corners curled up prettily. "You're sleeping pretty soundily."

"I guess so..." The boy looked around in confusion, "This place is..."

"It's my home." 

"How did I arrive here?......Uh, you're?"

"Ah, sorry. Forgot to introduce myself. I'm Soobin." Soobin replied. "As for how you ended up here...I just found you lying in an empty field. So I picked you up."

_Empty field?_

"But - Kai-" The boy opened his mouth.

"Kai?" Soobin blinked at him in confusion, "What about him? The place I found you is no where near that kid's region."

The boy stares blankly.

"You're still tired, aren't you?" Soobin tugged him in the bed, "Take some rest, I'll make you some tea."

"I'm - I'm fine." The boy tried to sit up, but Soobin's grip was strong. He requested again, "Please, I want to go...I want to know...who I am."

Soobin looked at him with gentle eyes.

"Don't worry. You need rest first. You'll need stamina in order to continue, right?"

The boy nodded in defeat.

"But...can I have...something else? Like chocolate milk?"

Soobin let out a chuckle, "Of course, dearie. You're so cute."

* * *

The boy couldn't sleep. Not when Kai's sudden disappearance replayed again and again inside his mind.

_What is going on? Why did he disappeared just like that? How did I end up in the empty field, if Soobin is to be trusted? Is he lying? Am I dreaming?_

His mind was a mess, and honestly, he wasn't quite surprised about that.

Yet the golden bell ring in his jacket pocket told him that he  _did_ meet Kai. But everything still felt...weird. Unreal.

_Why is Soobin taking so long?_

The boy debated whether to find the taller or not. He didn't want to stay in bed, but he didn't want to worry Soobin either, if Soobin were to come back to this room while he was finding him.

_Nevermind, I'm going._

The boy hopped off the bed and slightly flinched as the wooden floor creaked below his feet. Carefully, he put on his shoes and left the room.

"Soobin...?" He called. No reply.

The only options were to return, or go upstairs. He was determined to find Soobin, so he took the second option.

Beyond the stairs was another door. He entered the room carefully, surprised to see that it's an ordinary study - but a diary was lying peacefully on the desk.

"Hello, sir," The procelain doll resting on the desk greeted, "What are you doing here?"

"To find Soobin..." He replied, "Have you seen him?"

"I'm afriad not," The doll replied, "Rather, why don't you check this diary out? I'm itching to know what's inside, but I can't move."

"But-"

"It's fine." The doll interrupted, "The owner of this diary has deseased already."

"A-alright then..." The boy gave in. He didn't really want to touch a diary which didn't belong to him, but he didn't think the doll would let him leave just like that.

_4 March_

_That kid is restless. He totally couldn't calm himself down and kept on budging me to play with him._

_Maybe I should give him a brother..._

_~_

_5 March_

_Sis's son came to play today. My child was being mean, so I scolded him. He just cried as if he's in pain - I wonder why?_

_~_

_8 March_

_Sis's son came again. Unusual. She doesn't usually let him come so frequently - because I'm married to a poor man. So why…?_

_~_

_15 March_

_He came again. He said his mum is ill but he didn't what the disease was._

_~_

_17 March_

_She died..._

_Her son is living with us from now on. His father is an ass._

The boy kept on flipping the pages. The entries from then on were mainly about how the two kids play together. 

Except for the last one.

_11 July_

_My boy...fell off the cliff today._

_Luckily it's not that high, and he was only injured. But he hurt his head pretty badly..._

"That's more boring than I thought." The doll said, "I wonder what they were talking about though. Say, do you think that the kid's alright? The kid that's fallen off the cliff?"

"I don't know," The boy replied honestly, "I hope the kid is alright."

The boy left the room with more questions than ever, but it was not the time to wonder anything, for Soobin was outside, not looking pleased.

"Where have you been?" He asked, "I returned to find you missing. Didn't I told you to rest?"

"I'm sorry..." The boy lowered his head and apologized, "I couldn't rest, and I was worried about you...you left for quite some time."

Soobin sighed.

"Even so, don't walk around by yourself, alright? You can tell it's dangerous to wander around in this place." Soobin said, "Let's go back."

He held out his hand. Something told the boy that he could trust the older, so he held his hand.

"Let's go to my room. I have a bed there, where you can rest well." Soobin smiled.

* * *

The two walked through hallways after hallways, travel through various rooms and staircases, and entered an elevator.

 _An elevator!_ He thought,  _How huge is this place? It's even larger than Kai's mansion! And he's a prince!_

"This place is enormous, isn't it?" Soobin chuckled, as if reading the boy's mind, "But it's built my parents, so I don't know why they have a need to build such a large place."

"Haven't you ever got lost?" The boy asked.

"Early days, yes." Soobin recalled, "But it's hard to lost my way when I've lived here for nearly 20 years."

"I guess so."

"You don't need to worry about me, dearie. In this situatuon, you're the one who needs to be taken care of." Soobin said, the gentle smile never leaving his lips. 

"Perhaps, thank you..." The boy replied.

"It's my duty to take care of you. No need to thank me." Soobin shook his head.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"That's sounds weird, doesn't it?" He chuckled, "Just think of it as some guardian angel or something. I always knew that I need to protect you, and the chance will definitely come. And here is it."

The boy nodded, not understanding a single thing at all.

The elevator stopped moving.

"We arrived." Soobin stood up, holding out his hand, "We still have the last hallway, but it's dark, so hold my hand."

The boy complied.

Indeed, the hallway was pitch black, despite there's a large window. Perhaps it's because the clouds have covered the moon completely.

 _But the sky was clear when I was with Kai..._ He wondered,  _How long have I slept? Is this place even near Kai's region?_

"Here we are, my room."

The room, although spacious, only consisted of a bed, a small table with two chairs and a fancy dresser.

"Please sit," Soobin said, and winked, "And enjoy your chocolate milk."

The boy sat down and sniffed the cup. The aroma of chocolate filled his nose.

The drink has become warm after such a long waiting, and the boy drank it up quickly as if he had never tasted this before.

"You're thirsty, aren't you?" Soobin giggled.

"It's simply delicious," The boy retorted.

"Is it? Thanks." He paused, "Do you wish to rest?"

The boy thought about that during their journey.

"I think I will pass..." He said apologetically, "I want to continue my journey as soon as possible."

"I see..." Soobin gave him a slightly bitter smile, "I understand. You want to find out your identity, right?"

The boy nodded.

"I don't think I should stop you." The older let out a sigh, "But please tell me honestly: Did I make you feel safe? In anyway?"

"Yes," The boy replied with a comforting smile, "Yes, you did. You're like a big brother to me."

"That's good to hear," Soobin also replied in relief, "But I will give you the last warning. I cannot follow you anymore. The next area, the one who controlled it, is a bit...unapproachable, and can be unstable at certain times. Despite that, you have to try your best to reach out to him. Got it?"

The boy nodded, "Got it."

"I believe that you'll have no problem in that task." Soobin smiled, standing up. "Come on."

The boy stood up and walked towards the taller. The next moment, he was pulled into a hug.

"Why aren't you able to follow me?" He asked.

"You will know..." Soobin replied, and the boy felt alarmed about the sad tone in his voice. "Stay safe, my dear."

Like the prince, he dissolved into dust.

"Soobin-" The boy called, but it's too late.

He wiped off the tears falling off his eyes, and picked up the golden teacup that was all left. 

The ribbon tied on it read  _Ideal._


	4. Yeonjun - 1

The boy couldn't help feeling discouraged. People whom he met and trusted both disappeared, so what's the use of befriending the next one?

But then, perhaps it's inevitable for him to befriend them. Perhaps the ribbons on the teacup and the bell were telling him something, although he couldn't grasp what's exactly happening. Perhaps he needed the next one too, in order to get more information.

 _Ah, the diary._ He recalled about the diary whose owner unknown. That might be a clue too.

He slapped his face lightly,  _Let's go._

* * *

He pushed open the door, and to his surprise, a tranquil lake had replaced the dark hallway. The moon was bright again.

 _Funny,_ he thought,  _maybe I transported. Perhaps I also transported unknowingly when I fell asleep in Kai's room._

That was a minor problem. The problem was how to cross the lake.

He looked around and saw a sign.

**Crescent Boat**

"Crescent boat…?"

"You called?"

The boy gasped. A boat in the shape of a crescent, glowing gently, appeared from nowhere.

"You - you are the boat?"

"Obviously," The boat deadpanned, "Hop on. I will bring you to the other side."

"Thank you." The boy sat on the boat, "Uh, about the one on the other side..."

"Oh, you mean Yeonjun?" The boat asked.

"Yeonjun...is that his name?" The name sounds weird on his lips, but he didn't quite know why.

"Of course that's his name. You know, he's...not to eager in meeting you."

"Is that so?" The boy frowned, "Then-"

"Oh boy, don't worry about that." The boat snickered, "What I meant is, he appears as if he is not eager in meeting you. How do humans call that? Tsundere?"

"I am not sure. I've never heard of that term."

"Wow, you're narrow-scoped, kid." The boat teased, "Alright. We arrived. Good luck to you."

"Thank you, Mr. Boat." 

He hopped off the crescent, and stepped foot on the damp floor.

While Soobin's home was dark, it was nothing scary compared to this place. This place radiated an eery feeling. The boy didn't really know why.

He walked cautiously, afraid that he fell into a hole or something, but thay never happened.

Instead, he saw another lone figure in the dark.

Is that an actual person? Or just a shadow? He wasn't sure, but he approached him anyways.

That person was faster than him.

"You," He growled, "Go away."

"Yeon...jun?" He called, "Is it you? Yeonjun?"

"How did you know my name?" Yeonjun obviously looked shaken, but he still looked as if he's going to run away any second.

"I...remembered." The boy lied. Somewhere in his heart told him not to tell Yeonjun that it's Soobin who taught him his name. "I remembered you, Yeonjun."

"Don't lie!" Yeonjun hissed, "You know nothing!"

And with that, he ran away.

The boy felt more discouraged than ever. But surely he had to go on, right? Right.

He walked towards where Yeonjun ran to, and much to his surprise he saw a note lying casually on the floor.

 _That's random,_ he thought, but read it anyway. It appears to be memos written by some sort of nurses.

_That kid who fell off the cliff...he actually had some kind of mental diseases, I think? His mum thought Hyun and his cousin played together happily, when in reality Hyun was always looking stressed whenever his cousin tried to talk to him. And those wounds on Hyun's wrist...did his mum not noticed anything at all? I should ask for doctor's opinion._

He suddenly felt his head hurt a bit.  _What is this?_

He decided to take that note with him.

* * *

He heard clanging from within a door.

The boy located the direction and entered the room, and he saw Yeonjun, of all people, in a cage.

The latter didn't seem happy to see him.

"Yeonjun, why-"

"Why? Why am I locked up, you say?" Yeonjun laughed, but the boy could sense sadness in his voice, "Didn't you always want this? To get rid of me?"

"No!" The boy yelled, "Why would I do that?"

"Oh, you wouldn't?" He snickered, "You are such a smooth liar, aren' you? Pretending all innocent and nice. Go away! I don't want to see you!"

What could the boy do other than going away? 

Feeling defeated, he walked out of the room, only to find himself in darkness, and words on the floor.

**Help me?**

**Yes                                No**

_Yeonjun...Is that you?_

Without a moment of hesitation, he stepped on "Yes".

The floor cracked, the boy find himself falling, but somehow he wasn't afraid at all.

Words flowed inside his head.

**It's not me who broke the plate - Yeonjun did!**

**It's not my fault! Yeonjun startled me!**

**Yeonjun is always breaking rules!**

**It's not me - it's Yeonjun!**

**Everything is Yeonjun's fault...**

**It's always Yeonjun...**

**It's always me.**

 


	5. Yeonjun - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight bits of violence here...  
> Yeonjun, I'm sorry making you ooc you're actually sweet  
> Also, Taehyun, I'm sorry for hurting you

He couldn't believe it. Yeonjun had always been blamed for everything.

_Is that it? Is that why he hates me?_

The boy felt a sudden overwhelming feeling of guilt. 

_Yeonjun...has suffered so much. Because of me? It has to be because of me._

He landed in a room which looks like a circus. A lot of cages were hanging around, each locking up Yeonjun.

_What is...this?_

"Why are you here?" The familiar deep voice asked. But the boy could see the knife in Yeonjun's hand.

"Yeonjun, these-"

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

"I just fe-"

"Why are you giving me so much trouble?" Yeonjun demanded, "Don't you think it's a bit too much? Do you enjoy watching me suffering so much?"

"But-"

"Shut up!" Yeonjun growled, dashing towards the boy, flashing his knife.

He didn't move. The knife stabbed into his arm.

He winced in pain, but it's nothing compared with Yeonjun's expression.

"Yeonjun...I'm sorry." He choked, "You had suffered so much - I just want to understand you, so please..."

Yeonjun stared at him in shock, remorse flashed in his eyes. He ran away.

 _I still need to do something about my arm..._ He sighed.

* * *

After tearing off a cloth from the circus tent to treat his wound, the boy walked into the other tent where Yeonjun ran into. 

Even more of them were there.

_What on earth..._

He didn't want to get stabbed by any of them again, but fortunately for him that didn't happen. Nonetheless, he found himself nearly running towards the exit of the tent.

The sight at the exit startled him - countless of mirrors lining up tidily forming a maze, and the reflections showed Yeonjun, not himself. Not to mention numerous of other Yeonjun(s) scattering around.

He had a feeling that none of these are real.

_I have to find the real Yeonjun._

And with that, he walked along the corridor of mirrors while looking at the reflections, while carefully not to disturb the others - or rather, not to budge into some weird actions (like stabbing into a cloth) done by them. He'd rather not look into what exactly they were doing.

But still, he accidentally stumble upon one of them. 

"I am sorry!" He immediately apologized. But the fake Yeonjun paid him no mind, only muttering on his own.

"It's never anyone's fault...It's always mine...I need to purify myself..."

The boy didn't want to know what it meant, but he felt he should.

"Yeonjun..."

The fake one looked at him.

"Why are there so many of you?" He asked.

"...We are the sinful ones..."

Nevermind. He didn't understand it.

The boy continued his walk, until he found a mirror which gave no reflection, so he broke it.

Inside the chamber, Yeonjun was sitting on a pile of white tulips. He had never seen those flowers before.

"You never give up, don't you?" Yeonjun asked.

"I don't want to." The boy said, "I want to accept you."

Yeonjun sighed in defeat.

"You are impossible. The one you have to find is not me. Get through that door."

With that, he broke into mirror pieces.

The boy stared at the mirror pieces for a short while, before sighing and proceed to the other door.

It's a hill of white tulips. The boy admired the flowers while slowly going uphill, until he saw the real Yeonjun lying on the flower bed.

He knelt down, held his hand, and broke down.

"Why are you crying...?"

The real Yeonjun felt so different from the others. The boy felt hatred, hostility and despair in the others, but the actual Yeonjun in front of him felt somehow warm, but still in pain.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through," He sobbed, "I'm sorry for blaming you for everything, Yeonjun. It's my fault for making you suffer, it's never your fault-"

"It's okay..." Yeonjun smiled, carressing the boy's head gently, "It's not your fault either, Taehyun..."

Taehyun sniffed, "Yeonjun, do you forgive me...?"

"Of course..." Yeonjun replied, "Did you find yourself...?"

"I think so..." Taehyun replied, "Do you have to go too?"

"Yes..." Yeonjun said, "But we're always a part of you, Taehyun...Kai, Soobin, me...we love you, as much as you love us."

Taehyun felt his tears falling again, but Yeonjun wiped it away, "Come on, don't cry..."

"I will never forget you anymore." Taehyun promised, "Not Kai, not Soobin, not you."

"Thank you..." Yeonjun closed his eyes, "Now, wake up and return to the reality. Someone precious is waiting for you..."

"How do I wake up?"

"Follow your instincts. Your instincts will know." Yeonjun simply said, before fading into ashes, leaving a knife with a golden blade behind.

Its handle wrote  _reality._

 


	6. Beomgyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my brain is hyper today so double updates AND ending the story  
> Hope you enjoyed it??? This plot can be somewhat confusing sksksksk

_Follow my instincts..._

Taehyun wondered what that meant. Wiping away his tears, he walked downhill, returning to the room where he came from, only to find the maze completely disappeared, leaving only three stands and a locked door.

 _Do I put these on the stands?_ He thought, looking at the bell, the teacup and the knife.

_Here goes nothing._

He put the three golden objects on each of the stands.

Kai - his carefree childhood, which he forgotton.

Soobin - what he hoped to be: a normal, caring human being.

Yeonjun - what he actually became: a person with anxiety who couldn't socialize properly and too harsh on others.

The door unlock.

_It's time to wake up._

* * *

Taehyun opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the unfamiliar sunlight.

"Hyunnie? Are you awake?" 

He adjusted to the bright surroundings, and finally looked towards the one who spoke.

"Beomgyu hyung...?"

"Oh my god, you're finally awake!" Beogyu jumped onto the bed to hug Taehyun, making the latter groan in pain because Beomgyu hugged so hardly that he couldn't breathe. "Do you know how long you've slept? 5 years! Even mum's dead!"

"Mum's...dead?"

"Well, yeah..." Beomgyu immediatetly became gloomy, "Sickness. Same as my own mum's. Perhaps it's heredity. I'm so scared that you'll die because of that too, you know?"

"Oh..."

"By the way, what makes you failed to wake up for 5 years? Must be having a good dream."

"Not exactly good..." Taehyun said, "But a long one. And meaningful one."

"Hmm?" Beomgyu raised his eyebrow, "Is it? I heard you sniffing your nose. And you cried! Did someone bully my precious cousin?"

"No," Taehyun giggled - Beomgyu never changed his talkative, cheerful and kind self, "They made me remember who I am and accept who I am."

"No wonder," Beomgyu seemed amazed, "You don't look so anxious anymore. When nurse told me you might have cut yourself, I was terrified. I never knew you were freaking out when you're with me."

"I didn't tell you, sorry." Taehyun apologized.

"Ahh, don't worry about that!" Beongyu pouted cutely, "No matter who you are, no matter what kind of person you are, I love you as a part of my dear family! Plus, you're technically the only one I have now. Actually, I mean, we only have each other now."

"Thanks, Gyu hyung." Taehyun smiled sweetly.

"That's a cute smile you got there - God, you can't believe how relieve I am now. Don't ever leave me again, alright?" Beongyu held out his little finger.

Taehyun giggled, and made a pinky promise with him.

_I am Kang Taehyun - and I don't need to be so afraid of my sickness anymore, because I have Beomgyu hyung by my side._

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
